Marriage Of Convenience
by Zenly
Summary: Yuffie is placed with an ultimatum: marry or become disowned. So taking the matter into her own hands, she decides to do what she feels is right.  Things start to get complicated, and a certain red- cloaked man isn't helping the situation at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

'And then… and then… he told me and THE REST OF WUTAI, that if I don't marry within the next month, he'll disown me! What am I gonna do, Teefs!' I groaned, slouching over my beer, my head resting heavily on my hands, 'I'm DEAD! I was thinking either overdose on pills or fall dramatically on my shuriken? Which do you think would do the job quicker? Obviously if we were to decide between drama, it would be the first option, I always wanted a Marilyn Monroe kinda death'

'Yuffie, don't be silly,' Tifa reprimanded me, as she cleaned out the cups, in the Seventh Heaven, 'I'm sure there's a perfectly good way of dealing with this matter, without you having to commit suicide.' She smiled, rolling her eyes.

'I'm serious Teefs!' I shot back, 'He's dead set on this! I don't want to marry! I don't want to share a bathroom!' I whined.

'That's not the only thing you'll be sharing,' Tifa laughed. She stopped when she saw my annoyed expression, 'Look! Just... talk to him? I'm sure he'll understand your decision to want to wait? Right?'

'Tifa... this is Godo we're talking about? Come on! He won Wutai's International Shittiest Person Alive Award… TWICE!' I groaned, loudly, ignoring Tifa's sighs. I'm twenty one, I'm young, single… incredibly sexy (Okay… not as sexy as Tifa… but close!). Any person with half a brain would understand why I wouldn't want to get married. I'm unconventional, impulsive and way too much like a bird. I love my freedom. I do not need a man. I sighed, thinking about how over the last few months I had deliberately messed up the chances I had, to get married to one of my father's chosen suitors. Fat chance that helped me. In fact, I'm in a deeper hole now. Damn Godo! Damn this world! Damn the…

'Yuffie are you alright?'

I snapped out of my mental ranting, Tifa's concerned face looming close to mine.

'Tifa, do you mind? I was in the middle of some amazing thoughts, which were, by the way, making me feel a HELLUVA lot better.'

'Ur… yeah. See Yuffie, the thing is, you're kind of spilling your beer.'

I looked down at the beer, which was literally horizontal within my hand.

'I knew that! I was feeding the FLOOR!' I retorted, 'It helps with the processing of my 'brain thoughts'. Duh!' I ended emphasizing my point.

'Well, can you go and feed the floor elsewhere? You're scaring my customers.'

'Fine!' I moaned, trudging out of the bar. I love Tifa, but there were times when I'd just love to poke a pin in those breasts of hers and watch them deflate. In other words, sometimes she irritates me. And NO, I'm not a sadist.

I walked out into the street; the clouds were tinged with grey and I knew it was going to rain soon, but all I kept thinking about was Godo and marriage. Seriously, it was like there were these two bugs in my head named G and M and they were chewing on my brain, getting fatter and fatter, and all I could do was scream. But don't worry, I didn't. It's bad enough when your dad is forcing you to get married, but to walk out into a street and just start screaming? No, I'm not _that_ crazy. Not yet anyway.

So I tried doing things which usually make me feel better; such as, eating ice cream, LOTS OF IT, watch old ladies faint, when a spider would miraculously appear at the front of their blouse (hee hee), the usual. I even sought out a potential victim for my new, almost sound- proof prank, but I just didn't have the heart to do it. _I know_… there is seriously something wrong with me. Which is why, tomorrow, 9am precisely, I have an appointment with the doctor. He'll help me out a little.

So I trudged around a little more, and sure enough, the sky opened, and the rain starting falling heavily on my head.

So you're probably thinking, where am I going to go? What am I going to do? Do I have a plan? Well… I'm sorry to have to disappoint you people, but I don't. So I'm just gonna sit out here, in the good old rain, on this awful old bench, and just weep.

…..

I don't know how long I stayed out there, sobbing, but it must have been quite a long time, because good old vampy saw me. Yes, the vampire that walks around with a giant red cloak, and has an incredibly pale complexion all year round? And yes, if he isn't spooking half the population, he's attracted them with his vampire- icy stare… Hmmph! Now if only I could learn that technique, I could attract a man, who'll be willing to share a contract marriage with me….

'A marriage of convenience!' I suddenly shouted, flinging my hands into the air, nearly poking out my fellow companions eyes out.

'What?' my beautiful Vince asked, in his gravely, monotonous voice.

'You're a genius Vincent! I love ya, ya know that?' I cried out, my eyes shining. I started chuckling incredibly loudly, feeling giddy and hyper. Clearly Vincent did not share my happiness, as he remained silent throughout my entire laughing period. I got up and did little victory dance.

'Yuffie? May I ask what exactly I did to cause such a drastic change of persona? I merely recall asking you 'how you were?' Vincent asked, his red eyes shining luminously, as he quirked an eye brow.

'Don't you understand? If I wasn't thinking about your talent- the one which causes half the female population to swoon at your feet- I wouldn't have come up with this BRILLIANT FANTASTIC SUPERB idea!' I literally yelled into his face. He must have been dazzled by my beautiful smile, as he recoiled back a little. Maybe I do possess a little of his charismatic aura….

'Hmm… So what is this 'brilliant fantastic superb idea' of yours?' he smirked, looking particularly amused.

'Hey! Don't give me that 'Yuffie with a fantastic idea? Yeah right!' look of yours! It is AMAZING!' I replied, sticking my tongue out at him, 'Well, you know Godo's latest demand, right? Well, I've decided to find a man, and marry him for like... 6 months? Then we'll divorce. It'll be like a contract marriage. That way, I won't be disowned, and Godo will be happy, thinking I tried it out for a couple of months and it didn't work out!'

'Yuffie? Is this really necessary? Won't talking to Godo be a lot simpler and easier?'

'Gods! You ad Tifa! You should know by now that talking to Godo is like talking to a plank of wood made out of bricks!'

'Yuffie, that doesn't make sense.'

'Of course it makes sense Vincent! A contract marriage is the most sensible thing I could ever do!'

He sighed deeply, and I sidled up to him, giving him a hug, 'you know, Vince? You're my best friend in the whole world. I don't know _what_ I'd do without you.'

He looked surprised for a moment, probably because I'd hugged him when he least expected it… or maybe it was my sexy toothy smile?

His shoulders seem to relax by the tiniest fraction as he murmured, 'Do you have anybody in mind?'

'You' I replied, giving him my winning grin again.

Boy, did he look shocked.

…

**Chapter one done! **

**I hope you guys think it's okay. Bear with me a little, it's my first fanfic. **

**Reviews on your thoughts and opinions would be beyond fantastic! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the following people:**

.Anon  
>.buildabear4you<br>.Yes-4-Yuffentine  
>.singerprissy<br>.blueflower1594  
>.wanderingmusician<br>.clotiheart4ever  
><strong>for reviewing my first chapter. You encouraged me to continue :)<strong>

**Chapter Two **

_(dedicated to clotiheart4ever)__  
><em>

'Absolutely not.' He replied, trudging up the street, as I trailed after him.

'But Vinnieeeeee,' I whined, running to keep up with him, 'Please? I need you to do this for me. I'm literally begging you'

He suddenly stopped then, turning to face me with a stern expression; anybody else would have stopped then, or even ran away. But not me. Oh no… this was too good an opportunity to miss. So standing there, looking up into his eyes I gave him my BEST puppy- dog look ever.

'You, of all people, should know Yuffie, that I would never marry someone under false pretences. I could never marry someone I don't love.'

I winced. No, not because I had completely forgotten about his whole Lucrecia- Hojo ordeal. But because he'd just said he didn't love me. I mean, come on! What's not to love?

'Vinnie, Vinnie Vinnie….' I said, changing tactic, and going for a more serious/ tantalizing approach, 'We'd hardly be doing anything. We've lived together before- remember our missions? This would be no different- only we'd both wear matching rings!' I ended, smiling brightly. He merely turned away, and continued walking. We'd nearly approached his apartment, and I couldn't deny the fact, that a marriage with Vincent would be beyond my wildest dream (but shhh, that's a secret. :) )

'Vince… is a marriage with me really that bad? I mean, you love me really right? All friends love each other.' I ended, pouting- okay, so I'd gone for a 'make Vincent feel guilty look, with my persuasive pout expression' tactic. This calls for desperate times.

'Yuffie… It's late.'

What? He doesn't even look the slightest bit phased! I'm losing my touch. Come one, Yuffie… do something!

So, I did the one thing I swore I'd only do if things got really REALLY desperate.

I fell to my knees, and attached myself to his ankle, yelling, 'PLEASE VINNIE! PLEASEEEEE!'

It was safe to say he looked beyond stunned. And I'd forgotten my camera… Damn.

He didn't say a word, and I, again, grabbed this precious opportunity, to start bawling, really loudly. I could feel his legs move, as he tried to shake me off… but he obviously didn't know that I'd spent days clinging to tree trunks to save myself form vicious beasts. I'd just made myself comfortable when I heard him take a deep breath and growl, 'Yuffie… if you do not remove yourself from my leg, I will have no option left but to use Cerberus.'

'Not until you marry me, Vince.' I replied, sticking out my lower lip.

'Yuffie…..'

'Vinnieeeeeeeeee.'

'I can't marry you, Yuffie. I can't.'

'But whyyyy?' I whined,

'You know why, Yuffie,' he murmured. I could literally feel his composure relax a little, almost as if he was trying to coax a little child.

'Not even if it means saving me from a fate worth than death. I don't want to be disowned, Vincent. I want to make my mum proud, and be the next ruler to Wutai. Please… marry me.' I let go of his ankle, bringing my knees up and resting my chin on it.

He sighed loudly, and then did something which shocked the hell out of me.

He opened his door, and said, 'Come in Yuffie.'

…..

I didn't need to be told twice. I literally got up and sped inside… even faster than good old Speedy Gonzales.

This wasn't the first time I'd entered Vincent's apartment….. but it's the first time I'd got permission off of him. I walked over to window seat, clambering on top off it, and turned to face him, my legs crossed.

'A tea would be nice thanks!' I said, grinning at him innocently.

He didn't say a word, just raised an eye- brow and put the kettle on for me.

'Now, let us sit and talk properly like the adults that we are,' I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with a finger, 'and no… clinging to my leg does not classify as 'adult behaviour''

I pouted and folded my arms; why does he always manage to do that? Take control of the whole situation? Damn him, and his low, gravelly voice.

'Your proposition is beyond preposterous. I can't think of anything worse. Marry you, Yuffie? Have you not even considered the age difference?'

'Vincent…' I said, rolling my eyes, 'Gods! You're like 29, I'm 21…. What's the big deal? Your 'coffin spent years' are irrelevant.'

'It's not just that, Yuffie, There are other matters.'

'What matters would these be exactly? Vincent?' I counteracted, getting up to make the tea, because he had clearly forgotten about it. His mannerisms towards guests are atrocious… probably because he never has guests.

The silence finally settled in within this apartment, as I stirred the tea. I passed one mug over to him, waited patiently for a thank you… and then, sat down heavily when I didn't get it.

'Vincent… when we're married, I should want you to know that your attitude towards me will have to change… I'd like a smile now and again... you now? You'll have to show me a bit of love and kindness.' I ended, curling my feet underneath me, as I slowly sipped from the mug.

'Yuffie, I have not agreed to your proposition.'

'Of course you have.'

'Yuffie…'

'Vinnie…'

'I'm being serious. I said no childish games.'

'Don't give me that reproachful look Vinnie! Who's being childish now?'

He sighed, 'Never in my life have I ever been rendered speechless.'

'You call that speechless? You just said 10 words. Speechless is this-…..'

He sighed again, 'Yuffie… This marriage will be the death of me.'

'Awww… Vinnie babes, I love you too.' I smiled, and then I stopped smiling, put my tea on the ground, and stood up fast.

I walked towards him slowly, a strange expression on my face… I knew that it was strange because I caught my reflection in the window to my right.

Vincent clearly seemed distressed, as he sat up straighter.

'Yuffie… you are starting to worry me.'

I then lunged at him; wrapping my arms so tightly around his neck.

'VINNIE! Is that yes? You'll marry me? You just said, 'this marriage will be the death of me!' That means, in Vinnie language, 'Yes, Yuffie, I shall marry you!''

'It means no such thing.' He gasped out.

'Of course it does! You can't take it back now!' I yelled, my cheek stuck to his, as I gave him the 'Yuffie special bear hug'. It never fails to suffocate.

'Yuffie…can't… breath.'

I moved back slightly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'I'm seriously thinking of reconsidering.' He murmured, watching me with a stern expression. Though it was obvious he wasn't.

I couldn't have been happier. Me, sitting here on his lap, smiling up at him like the happiest person in this entire universe, feeling as if nothing could go wrong; I was in heaven. Nothing could have been or seemed more perfect to me.

It was only after (approximately 30 seconds _after_) did I realise that this was just the beginning. Things were going to get a lot more complicated.

And it started when he tipped me out of his lap, sat up and went into one of his lectures.

'If we are to marry, I need you to know that there are certain rules you must apply to yourself, firstly, you **cannot** sit in my lap. We are merely going to be husband and wife by contract. We shall not share a room, we shall not share anything. Secondly, you must not…'

I looked up at him, my mouth hanging wide open, who cares about catching flies? Only one thought kept repeating itself within my head-

'What have I got myself into?'

**Reviews would be nice **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your LOVELY, BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING reviews! I'm stunned and shocked and happy. Thank you:-**

_. Deplora_

_. forevermare_

_. buildabear4you- I will try and add some angst in the next chapters for you :)_

_. wanderingmusician_

_. singerprissy_

_. clotiheart4ever_

_. blueflower1594_

_. DreadPirateSephy_

_. Nonimouse_

_. Knock-Out92 _

_. dn_

_. Kanata_

_. Yuffentinelovelast4ever _

**This chapter is for all of you. Hope you enjoy it. Fingers crossed.**

**Chapter 3**

'So… You finished?' I said, pulling out the ear plugs from my ears.

Yup, you guessed it. Vincent had been in a full blown rant/ lecture for 60 minutes. Wow! It's like all those years of not talking have finally caught up on him!

I gazed up from him, as I sat cross- legged on his carpet floor. Marriage with this guy is going to be hard… no scratch that, it's going to be harder than hard…. What's harder than hard?

Vincent.

'Yes, Yuffie, I have finished.' He sat back down on his chair, stroking his chin, looking deep in thought.

I just groaned.

'Vinnniiiieeeeeeeeee. You're taking this WAY too seriously. Just…. chill.'

'Chill?' He said, looking confused.

'Yes, chill. It's another word for relax? Come on, Vinnie, it's hardly rocket science, don't look so confused. You need to get IN with the lingo.'

'Yuffie, I know what 'chill' means, you've been saying the word to me ever since you met me. In fact, I do believe, that it's the ONLY five letter word you know and use on a regular basis.' he smirked slightly, whilst I just rolled my eyes.

'Whatever. Look… all I'm saying is, we're just getting married.'

'Just getting married?'

'Will you STOP repeating everything I say? JEEZ!'

'Yuffie. This is marriage. Not a game. I think you should go home, and think about this for some time. I do not think you've fully comprehended what this actually means.'

'What does 'comprehended' mean?'

'Go home, Yuffie.'

'No.' I could feel myself pouting, as I refused to look up at him. He can be SO annoying sometimes. With his red cloak, and red eyes, and black hair… and… well….okay, so those features aren't exactly annoying. But they're WEIRD! And weird makes things annoying. Which basically means he's annoying. I smiled to myself, nodding slowly. Oh yeah…. And he thinks I'm dumb. Well, look at that, Mr 'I can't smile because I'm such an annoying possum', I just SUCCESSFULLY approved my theory.

Ha!

'Yuffie, if you wouldn't mind, it's getting quite late. It's been a long day. Can you please stop daydreaming, and start moving. The direction of the door, is to your left.'

'Well…. Vinnie. I'm not going. I think we should get used to each others presence or company… or whatever. So, I'll be sleeping in your spare room.'

He looked mortified. Good.

… He looks quite handsome when he's mortified.

'Yuffie.' he growled... Omg… he's growling.

'Vincent.' I gulped.

'I've had enough for today. I'm really reaching my limit. Please. Go home.'

Well, Yuffie, it's now or never…

'No Vincent!' I yelled, and made a dash for the spare room.

…...

When I got in, I jumped on the bed, and dove straight under the covers.

Okay, Yuffie, breathe. Nice and slowly…. Vincent isn't angry with you. He wasn't growling… he was just… tired. That's it, tired. My heart was pounding so fast. But not from fear… I wasn't exactly scared of Vincent. I mean, I'm marrying the guy. A contract marriage anyway… but still! So why am I still hiding?

'Yuffie… I can see the lump under the duvet. This is childish.'

I got up slowly, a winning grin plastered on my face.

'And stop grinning like that, Yuffie. This isn't funny.'

Okay… so maybe not so winning.

'Jeez, Vinnie! Are you really going to make me walk home? At this time? It's started raining again as well!'

He simply raised an eye- brow, 'I guess you can stay.'

The guilt trip _always _works in the end….I smiled, and lay back down again. This was quite a comfy bed…..

'But I would prefer it if you did sleep in the spare room.'

'I am in the spare…' I trailed off, as I looked around. Oops.

'Sorry Vincent.' I said, shooting out of his bed, and making it up again.

'It's fine.' he replied…and then he chuckled.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head and did a dance on the floor form the sheer shock. Thank God they didn't.

'Are you… laughing?'

'I am human, Yuffie.'

'Well… that's arguable.'

'Pardon me?'

'Arguable, Vincent. It means..'

'I know what it means, Yuffie.' He sighed, shaking his head.. And was that a hint of a smile?

What a long and weird day this has been. One minute I'm going to get disowned. The next I'm going to marry Vincent...who can not only talk now, but can laugh too.

I love my life.

I didn't remember much after that… But I vaguely recall Vincent telling me to, not so politely, leave his room and get to bed. I did. Not because he told me too. But because I was tired.

…...

I woke up to the sound of birds and cars. I stretched out, and I could dimly smell fresh linen and… was that lavender? Where am I? Oh yeah… I stayed the night at Vinnie's. Wait till I tell Tifa about this!

I got up, and made my way to the bathroom. I had taken one of Vincent's shirts last night to sleep in, I hope he doesn't mind.

I was just about to open the door to the bathroom, when speak of the devil, out pops the man himself. Clad. In. Only. A. Towel.

Omg. Omg. Omg . I did try to look elsewhere. Promise! My eyes just weren't listening to my brain. I could feel the air entering my mouth, as it hung open. And was I _drooling_? Oh man…..

Vincent seemed oblivious.

'Sorry, for taking so long, Yuffie.' He said, rubbing is hair with a towel, the steam billowing out like something out of a movie.

Okay… this is the part when I rip that towel off him and start…

'And open the window, Yuffie.' I tore my eyes away from his body then… which was positively the hardest thing I've ever done… Ever.

'Huh?' I replied was he referring to the hotness in here? Because I was sure feeling the heat, baby.

'For the steam, Yuffie.'

Way to kill the mood, Romeo. He trudged past me, and walked into his room.

'And in the future ask me when you are going to take my clothes, do not help yourself.'

I heard the slam of the door. When did life get so hard?

I got out of the shower, all ready, and clean and then stopped in my tracks. Was that French toast? Coffee?

'Breakfast!' I yelled, as I ran into the kitchen nearly colliding into a coffee holding, newspaper reading Vincent.

'Yuffie!'

'You made us BREAKFAST, Vinnie! Awww… you didn't have too!'

'Actually, Yuffie I _always _eat breakfast.'

'It's okay, Vinnie, you don't have to pretend in front of me. You just made this all because you love me!'

'No Yuffie, I always have breakfast.'

'Awww… Vinnie! I love you too!'

He rolled his eyes. Isn't he just the cutest?

I was just about to eat my fourth toast, when Vincent cleared his throat.

'You okay, Vinnie? You want me to slap your back?'

'Actually, I was trying to get your attention, Yuffie?'

'Well, why didn't you just say my name?'

He sighed, 'Never mind, Yuffie. Look, I was thinking, that if we are to go through with this wedding..'

'We are, Vincent.' I nodded.

'Yes, Yuffie, but when are we going to tell everyone?'

The fork stop mid way to my open, and eager, mouth. 'What?'

'We need to tell everyone. Our friends, that is.'

'We do?' I replied, looking confused.

'Of course. How did you presume we get married?'

'At Gold Saucer'

**A/N Okay... Would REALLY LOVE your views on this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Absolutely stunned and shocked by the reviews. Thank you. IT means alot.**

**Also, I changed the 'Las Vegas' to 'Gold Saucer' as suggested by wanderingmusician**** and Randoom- it did make much more sense. And I'd like to thank you for the wonderful suggestion. **

**RYNO- thank you for the question. Urm.. I guess it's pretty much my own take on Vincent. I've always seen him as the Mr Darcy/ Heathcliff genre- **** the Gothic hero type. :) That's how I've always interpreted his behaviour. It's definitely after DoC, as Yuffie is older as well. I hope that answers your query :)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to:-abdibabshateszenlyp RYNO Deplora singerprissy ** wanderingmusician Selfyka Yuffentinelovelast4ever ****

ventus4ever **aichioluv MadBlossomingPrincess Knock-Out92 Randoom dn blueflower1594 buildabear4you clotiheart4ever  
><strong>

**thank you to everyone who has read the story.**

**Chapter 4**

'Absolutely not, Yuffie.'

'… Fine, then… how about the Gold Saucer?'

'Yuffie…. That was your first suggestion.'

'Okay…. How about we get married at… Gold Saucer?'

'Yuffie…'

'Vinnie…'

'Do you really envision your marriage to be held at the Gold _Saucer_?'

'It'll be cheap? And we can just pretend we got drunk and did something stupid.'

'No, Yuffie. If we are to be married, we will do it properly.'

I looked at him then. Annoying habits aside, Vincent was quite the charmer. I always thought Lucrecia was a 'blonde' fool… no offence to any blonde people out there… Anyways, I wasn't going to tell him my views on the only love of his life. No. He can go on, in fact, he can _die _believing that Lucrecia was beautiful, smart and perfect in every form and way. God, I hate her.

'….so we shall get married there.'

'What?' I really need to stop this daydreaming habit.

'In the old church. In fact, we shall tell everyone today, it is Friday 'get together', after all.

'huh?'

'Yuffie, have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the past 5 minutes?'

'Of course I have! What do you take me for a 'zoning-out extremely dodo-ish' fool?'

'….'

'I'll take your silence as a 'NO! you are not a zoning- out, extremely dodo-ish fool.'

'…'

'Vincent!'

'It can be quite frustrating when you feel as if you are conversing with a wall can't it, Yuffie.'

'Okay, _Vinnie_, I get ya point' watching him grimace as I emphasized his beloved nickname, 'I'll try and be more 'attentive', okay?'

'Good. Now if you have, as you usually say, 'finished stuffing you face', then let's walk down to the bar together.'

I gulped. This is going way to fast…. Way too fast. Need to figure out a way to slow this thing down…why do I feel like that's a line from one of those crappy action films, where the car brakes don't work?

'Vincent…' but it was too late, he was already making his way down the street.

Curses.

…...

The bar was packed, by the time we'd got there- albeit a little suffocating. But hey! That's the way I like it. The more the merrier, as they say.

Vince however, was looking a little bit sick… well, that was probably the people- hating disease he was currently infected with. I told him so as well, but he merely raised an eye- brow. I'm beginning to think that this whole eye-brow raising thing is his way of saying he agrees, without him losing his whole 'I never speak to people' exterior. Gosh… I'm marrying a freak.

'May I please have your attention.' Vincent called out, as we came nearer to the gang. Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Trust Vince to get their attention immediately by just saying a couple of words. Why wasn't I blessed with the power of captivation? Eh?

'We have an announcement to make.'

'Ya leaving the town for a mission?' Cid asked, not looking up from his beer, 'Coz if you are, you'll be doing us a favour. The brat's been with us for too long.' he finished, winking at me, as he chugged his beer back

'Shurrup! You old dog!' I laughed, slapping his back, and giggling as I watched him choke on the liquid.

Am I a brat, I hear you ask? Me? The girl who's marrying the creepiest guy in town? Flippin heck… I'm a saint.

'No, we are not off on a mission. In fact, I think I'll leave Yuffie to break the _wonderful _news…. She's clearly _dying _to announce it to you all.' he smirked at me.

I could only stand there, wishing the ground would open up and swallow me with it (-This feels even worse than when I had decided to wear a floral dress Tifa had picked out for me, and my slip fell down and pooled around my ankles- I ended up tripping over it, flipping, and landing in a nearby bush. Did I mention that this happened in public? And that, that incident made me completely lose my faith in dresses?- but yeah, this moment with everyone looking at me_, this _moment, is A WHOLE LOT WORSE…)

'Ur…. See…. The thing…is.' I ground out, my cheeks growing hot. Need to find a way to stop blushing…. But first, make eye- contact with them all…. Argggghhh…. It's too hard!

'Yuffie's speechless!' Cait Sith cackled.

'I'm not speechless! In fact, I don't see what the big deal is anyway! Me and Vincent are getting married! Because WE, are in,' I grabbed his hand, 'LURV!'

Wow….. Well, atleast the noise has gone down a few notches. They just looked at us. It was like someone had come in, with a human- sized remote and paused them all. I don't even think any of them were blinking. Did I have something on my face? For one horrified moment, I actually thought I had something nasty on my face- why else could they be staring so hard at us, with their mouth wide open?

'The arsehole's gone and got the brat pregnant!' Cid shouted out.

So, I guess that means there's nothing on my face.

'Oh NO he didn't!' Barrett seethed, and I could've sworn I saw his eyes flash red. And wait… was he going to hurl that bar stool at Vincent? No he wouldn't…. He just did.

Nanaki and Cait Sith were still frozen, whilst Cid tried to hold Barrett down.

Okay…. Was not expecting this. Maybe a little shock, some tears? I mean, the prettiest girl in town marrying a freaky vampire.. Some… scratch that, _everyone _would think it was a waste of such beauty.

'Urm… Teefs? A little help would be nice.' I squeaked, looking over to Tifa with my pleading eyes.

She only looked towards Cloud, who raised his hand.

Everyone became silent once again.

Jesus… why can't I do that with my hand? Maybe I can, I just haven't tried it, maybe I have the 'gift' too! I'll use it on Vincen…..

'Yuffie? Cloud just asked you a question.' Vincent muttered, not so nicely, into my ear.

'Well?'

'Well?' I replied.

Everybody moaned, including Vincent.

'Are you pregnant?' Cloud repeated, his eyes boring into mine.

'No!'

A sigh of relief erupted throughout the gang. Then everyone turned their backs on us, and continued talking and laughing like normal.

'What is going on with people today?' I have yelled- half bellowed at my ever faithful companion (that's Vincent, to whoever couldn't figure that riddle out. I do have many faithful companions).

'I see no change with any of our friends. Perhaps it is you with the problem, Yuffie.' he replied, gravely.

'Me? The problem? Pffttt,….'

'I'm being serious.'

'So am I'

And then I turned around, and scampered up onto the bar. I watched as they all turned to me, half of them rolling their eyes.

'Well! Now that I have your attention..'

'Yeah… Ours and the rest of the bar!' Cid yelled back.

'Shut up, Cid! I shouted in response, 'As I was saying, NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION I just wanted to say that a congratulations couldn't have hurt? Huh? I mean, COME ON! Are you really not the slightest bit upset or shocked that me, Yuffie Kiraragi, the most beautiful woman in this entire universe, is getting married?'

'No.' Nanaki spoke out, presumably for everyone, as they all nodded, Barrett nodding and gaffawing at the same time.

'Barrett, you really shouldn't laugh.. When you do, it sounds like an earthquake. Very unpleasant.. And incredibly unattractive.' Hah! That shut him up! I love using my 'look, at me, I'm so posh and sophisticated' voice on Barrett.

'Shut it, you twat.' He remarked, and swatted at me. I ended up backflipping on the bar, and landing, quite painfully, on my backside.

'Yuffie, a word.' I barely hear Tifa say, as I dragged off to the backroom.

'Well, Tifa! Finally, some time to catch up with gossip. I have SO much to tell you.' I babbled on, as I slouched onto a keg.

'Well, it will have to wait,' she said, and my breath caught in my throat.

Damn… She sounded pretty serious….

'What's the problem, Teefs?'

'Problem…?'

'Yes, what's wrong?'

'You are marrying Vincent after your father propositioned you into getting married within a month! That's what's wrong!'

'Ya point being, woman?' I replied, folding my arms, and looking confused.

'My point? Yuffie, Vincent has troubles, a past, the struggle he went through with his Lucrecia ordeal. The last thing he needs is being dragged into a marriage that has no basis of commitment.'

'English, Tifa..'

'You can't marry Vincent. I can't let you do this to him.'

And I swore, the minute she said that, I couldn't think of a single joke to say.

Nothing.

The only sound was the heavy hammering of my heart, and footsteps as she started making her way to the others.

I don't know even know why it was hurting so much. Yes, hurting. Deep down, somewhere, in my heart. And the more her words rang around in my head, the more my chest felt restricted.

Am I having a heart attack?

Calm down…. Okay, it's all going to be fine.

I think?

…...

**A/N Reviews would be nice! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hope you like the chapter! (Fingers crossed XD)**

**Dedicated too: achioluv, clotiheart4ever, blueflower1594, MadBlossomingPrincess, Deplora, wanderingmusician, singerprissy, Rikkautro Efaa, Yuffentinelovelast4ever, dn, Ashes **

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading.**

**Chapter 5**

'Wait!' I called out, running after Tifa, after what felt like hours of suffering. In reality it was probably 5 minutes, but who goes by reality time anyway?

Tifa turned just as she was about to reach the bar, one hand on her hip, as she tilted her head.

Must think fast…

I could practically feel my sweat dripping off my face in rivets… okay, maybe I'm a exaggerating a little. Basically, it was a tense moment.

Come on brain, don't give up now! (why am I always finding myself in these tense, awkward, awful situations?)

'If I don't marry Vincent, my dad will marry me off to a sado- masochistic, leather fetish, PVC wearing, leotard loving PIMP!'

'Huh?'

'You heard!' I babbled, 'He's really creepy.. His mono-brow looks like a fat, black caterpillar that practically eating his forehead, and did I mention the amount of warts he has on his chin? He's like…. 40, and it's going to be so paedophilic! His pus- filled boils are always leaking, and there's always a hair sprouting out of his nose-mole, and…. Urm, Tifa, you look kinda green?'

'Too… much, information, Yuffie' she gasped out.

What's wrong with me! Lying to my best friend just so I can get Vinnie? All these lies are going catch _up _with me… Well, Vinnie is worth it. Sorta like the L'Oreal advert… come to think of it, I am kinda out of shampoo, I wonder if Vinnie has any…

'Well, Yuffie?'

I just stared at her, blankly.

'Why didn't you mention this before?' she ground out.

'Because you never asked!'

'Yuffie!' Tifa sighed, shaking her head, 'I guess, I'm... sorry, for jumping to the wrong conclusion.'

'OH TIFA! You're a sweetheart, you know? You have nothing to apologize for! No wonder Vinnie thinks the world of you. Vinnie knows everything, he wouldn't be doing this for me, otherwise!' (Okay... tad bit guilty I had to lie to her, but hey! On the plus side, I've got a wedding planner AND a maid of honour!)

'Are you sure? So Vincent is only marrying you so you don't have to go through with the forced marriage?' she replied, looking sweet and concerned. I really love her, ya know?

'Obviously, Teefs! He's a real hero, isn't he? You gonna help me with this wedding stuff or not?'

And omg… it was like her eyes are turned into light bulbs. She was positively glowing! Where the hell was my sunglasses when I needed them?

'YUFFIE KISARAGI! Of course I would! Now we need to look at flower arrangements, all those fancy invites, location, DRESSES, bouquets…'

Oh Brother….

…...

After I ditched Tifa at the bar, after listening to her endless list of wedding plans. She sure makes something simple sound so complicated. It's marriage, not a 'piece together an oven' manual. And for your information, fixing together an oven is hard! Take if from someone who's tried and given up, and I NEVER give up.

'Yuffie, I have a friend who has asked to see you. Would you please grant me this favour?'

'Ur, yeah sure, Vince.' Gosh why does he have to make everything sound so formal?

He just walked off, nto even looking to see if I was following.

How rude!

….Wait, Vincent has a _friend_? Wow…. Pigs CAN fly!

'This is Yuffie' I jut caught Vincent say, as a dashing man, in a black suit turned around to greet me.

'Hi!' I said, giving him my winning grin. He responded with one of his own.

Hey! Vincent's friend can smile! Maybe Vince can learn a thing or two from him.

'Hello, Yuffie.' he said, shaking my hand, 'I'm good friends with Vincent. I work in the diamond industry. Ted Baker's the name.'

'Why did you call your diamond industry, Ted Baker?' I asked, trying to sound all clever and business minded. Vincent is going to be so proud I'm trying.

The guy just guffawed in my face? What the hell?

'You are incredibly funny. Vincent didn't mention your sense of humour.' he said to me. I don't even understand what's going on… what joke? What a nutter.

'She's a keeper, this one, Vincent.' he said, winking at Vince.

'Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that.' Vincent replied, not looking the least bit convincing.

'So am I going to get ya name or what?' I asked, flippantly. They were both really pissing me off now.

He started laughing again, so hard that his drink came through his nose. What is wrong with him?

'Oh Vincent, she should be a a stand-up!' he gasped out.

'Ur yes, I'll see you tomorrow..' Vincent garbled out, as he steered me away.

'That is the last time you see any of my friends' he growled into ear.

'Well, FIRSTLY, I doubt you have anymore friends. Secondly, if they're as weird as him, then, frankly my dear, I don't give damn.'

'well, Yuffie, I do have a lot more friends, and they are perfectly normal and sane. Two characteristics which you completely lack.'

'FYI, VINNIE, I'm the normal one. Your friend was the one spitting out drink through his nose!'

'You have no idea of what you just did, do you?'

'EXCUSE ME? WHAT I DID?'

'You frustrate me Yuffie. I'm leaving.'

Then he began to walk off.

OH NO HE DID NOT!

He did.

So, I did the completely normal, sane, Yuffie- ish thing I always do. I ran after him, bellowing his name from the top of my lungs, all the way to his house. I climbed through the window, still bellowing I should add.

I found him sitting in his chair, reading a book, looking completely calm. And there I was huffing and puffing, my eyes blazing, his name still on the tip of my tongue.

'Yes, Yuffie?' he said, putting down his book, as he slowly looked up at me. OH! That smug look… that smirk…

'You… you… you… YOU ARE SO NOT THE L'OREAL ADVERT!'

'I don't recall saying that I was.'

'Shut up, Vinnie! I… I've forgotten the reason why we're arguing. But I'm on to you, mister! I'm watching, always watching!'

'That is quite nice, Yuffie. Now could you please shut your door on the way out?'

'_Actually_, I'm not leaving!'

'Well, could you shut the door? I do pay for the heating bill.'

So I, not so nicely, shut the door.

Now what?

Annoy Vince? To be honest, with you, I'm just tired.

So I slumped against his arm chair, ignoring the surpised look he gave me. Yes, even I run out of energy from time to time.

'How about we go to sleep?' Vincent suddenly said, shutting his book.

'I'm not tired.' I replied, trying to force my eyes to stay open.

'You sure?'

'Well… If you insist, Vinnie! But just so you know, I'm only going to sleep because you FORCED me too.'

'I see Yuffie, so it has nothing to do with the fact that you've been dozing for the past five minutes?'

'I WAS NOT…'

'Let's go to sleep, Yuffie.' He responded quickly, smiling.

I stuck my tongue out, and sauntered off to the spare room.

And before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

…...

'You must now kiss the bride!

Wow… I'm going to kiss Vince! He looks so happy, we're gonna have babies together!

Vincent turned to me, smiling, 'I love you, Yuffie.'

'I love you.' I replied, barely breathing. When did things get so good for me? So there is a God out there!

His lips met mine, him constantly murmuring,

'Yuffie…. Yuffie… Yuffie.. YUFFIE!'

'What?' I called out, shooting up, nearly having a head on collision with Vince, 'What is your problem, Vince? I'm trying to sleep here!'

'Well, Yuffie, you never mentioned you sleep- talked.' he replied, smirking.

'What did you hear?'

Please god, don't let this be cringing.. I don't know how much more I can take! Even ninjas have limits...

'Nothing much really, just garbled nonsense, but what worried me the most was when you started muffling your face with the pillow, making weird noises. Were you having a nightmare?'

'Well, kind of…' I replied. Dim lights, means he can't see my blush surely? 'look, I'll tell you about it in the morning, kay?'

I heard him murmur an agreement and walk off.

The door click shut.

I groaned into my pillow. Oh god! What if he had heard?

And we were just getting to the good part, as well! Damn him…

…I really can't get back to sleep.

**A/N Reviews would be deeply appreciated.**

**Also, I'm taking in suggestions? **

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I apologize for the long delay. Having little access to computers, and being bogged down with work can make some one incredibly depressed. I hope this chapter is good enough... (finegrs crossed!)**

**Dedicated too : MadBlossomingPrincess, singerprissy, Selfyka, blueflower1594, clotiheart4ever, Ashes, dn, Abdi4Zenly3, sunshinemeg82, sash, michiko-naoki, **

**aichioluv, LightsBright**

**your reviews made me smile and laugh! :)**

**dn- there shall be some angst in the near future chapters... :) And definately some fluff. **

**michiko-naoki - I love that idea! Maybe there shall be a few shower scenes in some of the later chapters! haha.. tension is good! I'll be working on it! thank you for the suggestion!**

**aichioluv - yes! you are absolutely correct! Ted Baker was the guys name! I'm glad you like it! **

**LightsBright- hahaha, your review made me laugh so much! I so badlyt wanted to use that line, but I just couldn't find a way... anyway... i hope you like this chappie. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

If I get caught, I might as well start writing out my death will... actually, no... I won't- I mean, why should I? The only reason I'm awake right now is because he RUDELY interrupted my sleep. So it's only right that he helps me get _back_ to sleep, right? No... I'm not going to get Vinnie to sing me lullabies, no matter how tempting that may sound. I'm just going to crawl into bed with him. He won't mind... I think?

So there I am, tip toeing quietly over to the room, trying not to make any squeaky - creaky noises as I walk. Which is pretty easy, what with me being a ninja, an all. It's thundering outside too. I hate thunder, it always reminds me of the dark, scary nights I experienced out there in the wilderness. Just imagine me huddled up near a tree, teeth chattering, singing out loudly 'All By Myself' by Eric Carmen- what a heart breaking picture... Okay, enough time wasted self-pitying, time to put more focus on the task ahead. My hand grips the door knob, my heart is beating way to fast- it sounds almost like a hum! Oh.. wait... that's the boiler.

I turn the door slightly, and peek round. Phase one completed. Now this is the tough part. I edge nearer to the bed, slowly taking long strides- and is that sweat I feel on my forehead? I pull back the duvet cover, and slide in, and then freeze. Oh... My... God... I'm in bed with Vinnie. I did it. I DID IT! Ohhhhhh, yeeeeaaahh! I'm grinning to myself, manically, trying to stop the chuckle from exploding outwards. I don't want to die... not yet anyway.

*Yawn* Okay, now it's time to catch up on some long needed sleep.

...

'Perhaps, you can kindly explain to me, why you are in my bed, Yuffie?'

My eyes open slightly, and I meet a pair of flaming red eyes. What time is it?

'huh?'

'Yuffie... can you please detach yourself from my body?'

I look down, only to find arms wrapped rightly around Vincent's midriff.

oh...kay... talk about awkward. Well... awkward for Vinnie anyway!

'hehe... urm... morning?'

'Yuffie...' Vincent growled.

'Okay! I'm going... I'm going... sheesh! don't go asking for me to come back though, Vinnie! coz I won't!' Although the words were drifting out from my mouth, my brain seemed to be unresponding, as I snuggled myself into Vincents chest... albeit _bare _chest.. but I was too tired and warm to notice.

'yuffie! Please... you must leave at once!'

'Why? I'm hardly raping you, Vincent... although... come to think about it, that pleasant suggestion...'

'Yuffie.' He sounded serious, but do I honestly EVER listen to Vincent?

But his body froze up, and I suddenly heard footsteps and laughter outside on the landing.

'Someone has a key to your apartment?' I whispered to Vincent.

He simply put a finger to his lips, listening intently.

'And why is that SOMEONE not me!' I whispered angrily, suddenly uninterested in what was going on outside, or in snuggling up to Vincent.

'Well?' I seethed, not caring that the doorknob was turning slowly.

The next minute was a blur, because one minute, I was in bed, the next, I was crumpled up on the floor, as Vincent got up abruptly, practically running to the door.

He was too late anyway, as the door squeaked open, and two large brown eyes peered around.

'Marlene!' I cried, getting up from the floor, and wrapping her up in a hug. The door opened up wide, and Tifa looked at me first then at Vincent, and then at the messed up bed. She must have been putting two and two together, because her eyes grew large, and she backed away slightly. The fact that Vincent was topless just made the whole thing a lot funnier!

I don't think Vincent was getting the humour though, as he looked more horrified than Tifa. Why am I walking down the aisle to a humourless, grumpy man? Oh well, at least I have enough humour for the both of us!

'I didn't know you and Uncle Vincent shared a bedroom?' Marlene suddenly asked, looking all cute and innocent.

'You see, Marlene, Yuffie was just telling me a story.. I suppose in the way Tifa reads you one at night.' Vincent grumbled out, looking completely expressionless.

'Well… a story is one way you can put it.' I said, grinning mischievously as Vincent grew grim.

'Perhaps you can take Marlene downstairs, Yuffie? While I discuss matters with Tifa.'

'What matters?' I responded, trying to hide my cheeky grin. Oh no…. I'm not letting Vincent out of this one… He went too far throwing me off the bed!

'It's okay, Vincent, I'll take Marlene off to Barrett's, I'll bring her over another time.'

'But I thought you said yesterday, that I was to look after Marlene this morning.'

'It's okay! I'm sure Barrett was telling me yesterday he had time off,' she quickly garbled as she practically ran off down the hall, pulling Marlene with her.

'Bye Tifa! Bye Marlene!' I called out after them, waving cheerfully.

I was about to leave as well, that was until Vincent's hand clamped down on to my arm.

'Ow!' I yelled, turning to face the evil (grumpy) monster, 'Do you mind? I have to go shower.'

'Yuffie Kisaragi, I have had enough of this! The constant games, and the late night intrusion… and now you have Tifa believing that we share a bedroom!'

'So?'

'There is no romantic bond between us, Yuffie, there never will be. I am beginning to think our friendship might be deteriorating as well.'

Now normally, that would have killed any other girl, the whole 'no romantic bond' bullshit, but I'm not any other girl, am I?

'So, Vincent… are you Jamaican?'

'Excuse me?'

'Coz Jamaican me crazy!' I whispered, seductively. The look on his face was EPIC. Okay… stay calm… think of more cheesy lines… Come on brain, don't give up on me! 'And I've been wondering if your lips taste as good as they look.' I continued, as I moved closer to Vincent, who didn't know whether to run or stand his ground.

'So… what do you say we go make ourselves comfy on the bed, hmm? And I'll go get a glass of water.. coz you are making me hot.' I edged closer to him, while he fell back onto the bed, looking petrified. Wow… I guess, Vincent really can scare…

'Urm… Yuffie… I seem to think that you are suffering from some paranormal possession.'

'Vinnie baby…. It's because I keep thinking what a nice boy like you is doing creeping in on my dirty mind. And it's getting _soooo_ hot in here'

'Yuffie, I think you should leave.'

'Leave… but I'm barely getting started!'

'Yuffie!'

'Vincent… my love for you is like diarrhoea I just can't hold it all in!'

And he froze… and that's when I fell onto the bed next to Vincent and started laughing so hard. Tears streamed out from my eyes, as I clutched my belly, and giggled.

As usual, Vincent was not joining in, but no worries! I seemed to be doing enough laughing for the both of us.

'I'm glad you find this amusing, Yuffie.' Vincent spat out.

'Your….. face!' I gasped out, before I was overcome with another rlaughing fit.

'Yuffie, I am becoming extremely tired with your child- like behaviour.'

I stopped laughing and sat up.

'Vinnie!' I said, rolling my eyes, 'I'm gonna go make breakfast okay, quit being moody'

'Moody? Yuffie you seem to think that I am making a big deal out of….'

'You are!' I cut in, grinning at Vincent's face, 'you need to lighten up! If I wanted to kiss you, I'd just go ahead and do it!'

'Now, Yuffie…'

But before he could say another word, I impressed a kiss against his cheek, and bolted out of the room, giggling.

I got into the shower, smiling, and looking forward to the upcoming days.

Now the only thing left to do? Make Vincent fall in love with me.

Boy…. I sure know how to pick em.

**Authors Note: Suggestions are lovely, and much appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I really ope you like this chapter. :)**

**I apologise with the LONG delay. But I swear to you, a chapter a week... from now on. WELL.. for the next five weeks anyway. :)**

****Chapter 7****

'The moment seemed to go on forever. Why is life like that? The moments you want to stamp short seem to run on for the longest. I remember back to when I stepped inside that classroom for the first time; it was like everything began to run in slow motion. The ginger haired boy running towards me, his freckles becoming a peach blur, as the paint he was holding splattered in my face. Then that awful silence. That moment of silence seemed to stretch on, and it was almost as if I was watching myself from the outside. I saw a girl, looking embarrassed and confused. Waiting. Waiting for the laughter and the pointing to begin. She didn't have to wait long. It started the minute everyone had finally taken in what had just occurred. The children around her didn't disappoint with the jeering either. I ran out, pushing past the older kids who had started pouring out of the classrooms. I could barely see anything past the red paint that was covering my eyes. everything was red; like I was closing my eyes, and looking up at the sun. I fumbled for the toilet door, ran in and locked myself in a cubicle. I was panting heavily then; the tears threatening to spill, as that large lump formed in my throat. And that was the moment…'

'The moment where Aunt Yuffie got tough?' Marlene asked, her eyes widening in the afternoon light.

'That's the one,' I replied, grinning, as I ruffled her hair, 'I got all of them back. One by one. You bet I did.'

'Wow! You should write your own books Aunt Yuffie!'

'When I have the time, I spend so much of my time fighting the bad guys around here, you know.'

'Of course you do.' Tifa cut in, coming into the room with a tray of drinks.

'Hey! You best be telling Marlene the truth about my super amazing fighting crime skills!' I yelled, throwing a cushion at Tifa, and watching her dodge it.

'I always do.' Tifa said, giving me a half-smile, as she passed me a cup of drink, 'Marlene, why don't you play outside with Denzel for a bit?'

'But I wanna hear the rest of Aunt Yuffie's story!'

'How about later?' Tifa responded, her smile remaining fixed, her eyes unwavering.

I started backing away myself. I mean… Tifa being evil is one thing, but Tifa AKA woman with a freakish smile and weird glinting eyes? Nuh-uh.. I'm not staying for this one.

'Me and Yuffie need to talk adult stuff, that's all.' Tifa ended, as my shoulders slumped and I sagged back into the sofa. So I _will_ be staying for this one. God help me.

_Damn her… I don't wanna talk about Vinnie right now! _Okay, here's the drift. The last couple of weeks have been a NIGHTMARE. I have finally settled on the idea that me and Vinnie could be alright.. hell we could be permanent! The marriage could work, and it could be like a Disney happily ever after... I mean, if my own FATHER seems okay with the marriage...okay, so I haven't heard back from him since I wrote him that letter about everything, but still! No abusive response, no soldiers have been sent to drag me back home (or kill me)... WAIT, it's the best reaction I've got off him EVER! XD

The only problem I have is getting Vincent to understand this. But it's not working! It's like.. he's somehow read my mind or something. He's become distant… reclusive.. silent. The other day he didn't come home for two days! I was worried… stressed… pulling my hair out. I started pacing back and forth and… well.. you get the picture..

'No, Tifa.' I stated, as I folded my arms, and shook my head.

'No what?'

'No.. I can't do adult talk right now.'

'Why ever not!?'

'Because…. I'mnothappywiththewaythingsare goingrightnow' I rambled on. She looked confused… hell, even the cat looked confused. Does no one understand English these days?!

'Right, Yuffie… I think you need to breathe a little. Marriage is a big thing, and if you're having second thoughts..' she trailed off, as she let her hands flop into her lap.

'NO!' I bellowed, cringing slightly as she sat back, wide-eyed, 'I mean… no. Look, does Cloud ever become distant?' I ended lamely. Okay.. operation NO ADULT TALK has failed, clearly. Who knows… maybe Teefs can help me out a little?

Tifa raised an eye-brow, 'distant? Yuffie… the guy is practically the definition of that word. I feel like I spend half my days trying to be psychic sometimes. Why? Is Vincent becoming distant?'

'Yes,' I mumbled, frowning, as I stared at the drink in my hand.

'Well… go talk to him then!' Tifa chuckled, 'you seemed to be doing alright that day I stopped by with Marlene,' she ended, avoiding my glance, as she suppressed a smile.

'What do you do with Cloud anyway?' I said, avoiding _that_ particular topic completely, 'I mean, when he becomes all angsty? Like … 'ooh look at me, I have the weight of the world on my shoulders, and I can kill you with one glance' angsty?'

'I'll show you.' Tifa said suddenly, as she got up, yanking me up with her, 'drink that down quickly before the kids come back in.' she started, as she half- dragged half- carried me up the stairs.

_God… Teefs, I really hope you're right this time._

_..._

'Stupid Tifa' I muttered, as struggled up the steps to Vincent's apartment. The walk home took 30 minutes, including the wolf-whistles, the cat calls, and the creepy old perv who tried to throw me his number. What the hell is up with this town!? I swear... sometimes I feel like I'm the only sane person around here…

I clamber through his window, looking around, as my heels clatter about on the floorboards.

You've probably guessed it, right? What Tifa does when Cloud becomes angsty? Dresses like a hooker.

Okay, okay.. that's a bit harsh. Cut me some slack though… I've just walked through nightmare town…

I look myself up and down in the bathroom mirror, _well, I do look pretty damn hot_ my eyes widening out how my grey eyes look sultry and cat-like with all that make-up she put on my face,_ Scratch that.. I am smoking…_

Now all I need is Vincent to come in and whisk me off my feet in a passionate embrace, like they do in those black and white films Teefs is always moping over.

I stop dead in my tracks the minute I hear footsteps. _Okay… breathe, Yuffie. He's a half dead vampire dude… hardly the guys women faint over. I am not going to attach myself to him… it's his time to chase __you__ now._

I straighten myself up after the weird-talking to myself- prep talk thing which I really should stop doing.

'I'm in here.' I call out, holding onto the table behind me, so I don't fall over when I see him (He has that effect on me! I can't help it! Damn him…)

The footsteps get closer, my heartbeat quickens as the door opens slowly.

'Yuffie?' says the voice, slightly questioningly.

'Reno!?' I splutter, my eyes practically falling out of my head as I try to do something. Anything

'Yuffieeee' he repeats, as I watch him prolong the last bit of my name, his eyes sweeping over me.

_Ewwww…. Okay, Yuffie, don't puke up on his face… you paid for that meal, remember_?

'Well…well…well, When Vincent told me you'd pick up the parcel from me, I wasn't expecting this. Is Vincent that skint?' he ended, waggling his eye-brows at me, as his tongue crept out of his mouth to lick his lips.

'Get the hell out of here,' I snarl, pushing passed him to open the front door for him.

'But what about my payment?' he breathed down my neck, as his arm slithered out to pull me back.

'Reno, you lay one finger on me, and I'll break you into little pieces and feed you to the dogs!' I bellowed.

His grin only widened, as he watched me totter down the corridor.

'Looking for these?' he called out, as he held up a pair of door keys.

_Why the hell does the entire neighborhood have keys to Vincent's apartment and not me? _

'Look, Reno, I appreciate the joke. Really… I do. But unfortunately, I. don't. Get. It. So can you please take you're slimy ugly self and go back to whatever shit hole you crept out of. And I'll send you the payment to your office.'

'Awww… since when did you become so angry?' Reno chided, as he made his way to the settee, 'and I thought we could get a little ALONE time.' He winked at me then, and oh boy…. I really didn't know which one I wanted to do more. Be sick or punch the life out of him?

It was then that I heard the front door open, and as if on cue, Reno jumped off the sofa and pulled me down on top of him, just as the footsteps came into the room.

**Read and Review... Please? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A thank you to:**

_. littlemsstrawberry _

_. singerprissy_

_. dn _

_. Toolazytologin_

_. CupofTeaforAliceandHatter_

**Your reviews were lovely :) and incredibly special. So thank you.**

**This next chapter is for you guys. (Fingers crossed it's okay) **

**Chapter 8**

I barely heard anything after that, as my head plunged into Reno's chest. A sickly aftershave smell entered my nose and my mouth, and I had to hold back the gags, as I tried pushing myself out of Reno's arms. The moment seemed to last forever, and I could vaguely hear a sharp intake of breath, before Reno was pulled out from underneath me and thrown out into the corridor.

I got up in time to see Vincent pick Reno up and hurl him out of the open door before shutting it, and walking straight into the kitchen. I sat up then, unsure of whether to make a quiet exit or go follow him and explain myself.

_I mean…. It's not like he'd be bothered if we were together or not right? He doesn't even like me!?_

I cut my thoughts off quick when I heard pots and pans clanging about, as I heard him switch on the oven.

'Urm… Vincent?' I called out meekly, as I pulled myself off the sofa. Oh god, oh god, oh god, what to do when you're within a 6 mile radius of a pissed off Vincent?

There was only the loud banging of cutlery as I heard him chop something.

I AM SO SCREWED RIGHT NOW…. THIS PLAN WAS A COMPLETE FAIL!? What the hell.. Why can't my life just go right for a change?!

My body so wanted to abort this mission, but I felt like Vincent needed some sort of explanation.

I crept into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Vincent's turned back, as he faced the chopping board.

_He's facing the other way… great, Now run, Yuffie…. RUN_

'How was work?' I said, meekly.

Silence.

'I can explain…' I started, before being cut off, when Vincent turned around. I shrank back when I saw his flaming red eyes. I practically disappeared into the corner, as his tall frame loomed over mine.

'No need.' He responded quickly, as he reached over for the salt, 'just a note of advice, anytime you want to have alone time with Reno, please, have it someplace else, my house is not a boarding place for two love rats to start canoodling.'

'OKAY, look here, MISTER' I said, placing one hand on my hip, as I pointed my finger at him (yes… obviously, me being a scared of Vincent seems to last only for a short period of time) 'Me and Reno ARE NOT TOGETHER. I'd rather choke on my own vomit and DIE. Or nearly die, like one of those near-death experiences you always boast about… you get the picture?'

Vincent only just raised an eye-brow, as he folded his arms, and rested himself against the worktop nonchalantly.

'And I will COMPLETELY ignore the love rat comment' I said, and when he still didn't reply, I boomed out a 'YOU'RE WELCOME' and was about to make my way out, when I heard Vincent move.

'Just so you know, now that you've finished your little speech, I have a work party coming up, and they are all expecting to see you there.'

That stopped me. _Work party? Was he asking me to be his date?_

'I believe the entire town is aware of our upcoming 'marriage'. Not only have I had to avoid a catastrophic amount of questions thrown my way at work, but I have been asked, exclusively by almost everyone, to bring you to the party.'

I opened my mouth to reply, but he beat me to it, as he continued,

'I would just like to go through some ground rules... some minor guidelines, just so you know what to do, when you get there. I'm presuming you've never attended a work party, and the way you behaved when you met my good friend Mr Baker, has led me to do this.'

'Do what!?' I yelled, feeling confused and annoyed, 'HE was the rude one! And I DO NOT need to sit through a bunch of rules on how to behave at a party, thank you very much!'

'So I'd advise you to take out a pen and paper as I go through this, as I do detest repeating myself.'

_Did he just ignore me? _

'I need a drink.' I groaned, as I started to get up.

'Drinks later, Yuffie. This is important.'

'NO Vinnie! I refuse to go to some posh party, eat caviar and wear a dress!'

'I assure you Yuffie, there will be no caviar.'

'Well, that's a positive… no! stop trying to bribe me!'

'Bribe you?'

'Yes… bribe me, Vicent…. It's when someone tries too…'

'Yuffie.' He said, and I stopped when I saw this kinda weird look in his eyes. _Maybe he is falling in love?_

'I know what bribe means.' _Oh.. maybe not._

He let out a sigh then, and then a light bulb sorta went off. Just then. Literally.

'Well….. that's the fuse gone out. Hey! Wanna have a candlelight dinner tonight, Vinnie?'

'I suppose we're going to have too… I do not have any spare bulbs in the apartment.'

'and…. I was thinking, I'll do the party.'

'Really?'

'Yes… I figured if I'm going to abide by these rules, then I'm going to HAVE to get something in return.'

Vincent turned silent then.

_Told you I had a brain wave… just look at Vince's thoughtful face… Ha! Two can play at this game, Valentine…_

'Very well. What do you propose the deal to be?'

'If I am to follow this set of rules for the upcoming party then I want us to communicate more.'

_Well Tifa.. looks like I figured this one out without needing to dress like a hooker- could have saved me a whole load of embarrassment, throbbing feet from those evil shoes and a physical assault off of the ugliest redhead I've ever laid eyes on. I'll get you back for this later, Boobs…_

'Communication? I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.'

'Oh NO, I'm not talking about bloomin' appointments, Valentine. I mean talking. The kind where we sit and talk about stuff… without you going AWOL and broody.'

'If you had asked, I would've have informed you I had a case.' He responded_, and was that a smirk I saw?_ 'did not think you would miss me in my absence that much. But very well… we shall talk. Now let me arrange dinner for us, and we'll talk more later.'

'I can do that Vinnie,' I said, pushing him aside, as I smiled at him, 'Go make yourself comfy… and thank you for saving me today.' I ended, as I watched him walk out of the door.

After dinner, and a good conversation… well, okay, I rambled on, and Vincent let out a few affirmative grunts, but whatever.. It was good. It was way beyond good. It was like…. Perfect. Minus the part where Reno sort of banged on the door demanding for the money, and complaining about how it was cold outside…. Well, what did you expect? He'd been there for the past 4 hours.

Now, the only problem is… what to wear at the party?

**A.N Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY IN THE POSTING OF THIS CHAPTER! :( Having no internet connection for a long period of time can be evil...**

**MAJOR SHOUTOUT TO:-**

.Hinalove2120

.Hal -99

.aichioluv

.dominusalthus

.Wwwooooowwww

.Ff7 fan

.Super Tifa

.Jennie-Blossom

. 3795

.sash

.dn

.singerprissy

.CupofTeaforAliceandHatter

.Bmonti

**Thank** **you so much for reviewing my last chapter, it was soooo amazingly lovely to read all your positive comments. Made me too HAPPY XD**

**This next chapter is for you guys. Hope you like it :) **

_**Chapter 9**_

'It's too tight!' I yell, gasping as Tifa struggles behind me

I am currently holding onto a table with all my might, whilst Tifa squeezes the life out of me as she yanks on some lace. CORSETS are EVIL. And when I've married Valentine, I will burn mine, on a large pole and wave it through the town to inform the masses of females that live here, to never wear one again. Yuffie the Savior... I'm liking the sound of that already!

'It's done.' Tifa said, stepping back from me, as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Lord.. even Teefs is sweating over this.

I spun around and stopped dead in my tracks. The great Yuffie herself, stunned to silence.

_So this is what I will be wearing when I walk down the aisle__…_

'It's beautiful, Tifa.' I breathed, my hands moving down my bodice as I observed the lace in the full length mirror.

'You look wonderful, Yuffie...Radiant. You've got the wedding day glow on you already!' Tifa said, smiling, as her eyes misted slightly, 'now look after it. It's my mothers.'

'Your MOTHERS?! I can't wear this!' I yelled, spinning around to face her, and nearly toppling over, 'Isn't this the one you wanted to wear when you and Cloud get hitched?'

'It's not like he's going to propose anytime soon, and by the budget you gave me, I'm hardly going to be able to fit everything in. I've already decided on the small church as the venue. I've downgraded on everything possible, Yuffie. It's either this dress... or the clothes you wear everyday.'

'But what about you?' I asked..._urgh... I feel so awful right now._

'Well…. my mum was small and petite anyway. I would have had to rip that dress up and start afresh even if I wanted to wear it on _my_ wedding day. It was a whimsical idea, Yuffie, it was never a certain anyway.' She said, waving her hand as if it was nothing, 'it fits you perfectly. You don't even need to make any adjustments.'

I launched myself at her, and pulled her into the tightest hug ever.

'TEEFS, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU KNOW THAT? I can't thank you enough.' I said, as I pulled back slightly to see her lovely face. I don't care if she can't breathe, I'm never going to let this woman go ever…. Okay, maybe I'll let her go her slightly, a purple Tifa is not a good thing.

As she regained her breath, and I pranced around the room, chanting 'thank you, thank you, thank you' something caught my eye on the bedside table.

'Tifa, care to explain why your blonde idiot of a boyfriend has a picture of Aerith on his table?'

She stiffened slightly, as she turned away.

'Ur...Tifa?'

'It's okay, Yuffie. I've been so caught up in your wedding that I've hardly had time to think about Cloud and I. And that's a good thing.'

Okay…. Normally I usually run away from chats like these… I hardy give the right advice anyway, but is it weird to say I didn't have the heart to run? She's done so much for me, the least I can do is listen? So I dump myself down onto the bed, cross my legs, and look up at her, ears open and ready to absorb everything she says...May the Gods give me strength.

'Go on, Teefs' I say, leaning my elbows on my knees as I gaze up at her.

'Well, remember that night you told me, you and Vincent were getting married? That morning me and Cloud had a huge argument. I just needed to know where I stood, you know? One minute he's sort of trying to connect with me.. like placing his hand over mine, just small, little things like that, and the next he's gone off on his motor bike, and we don't see him for weeks. I try to talk to him, but he gives me one- worded answers. He's cold and distant at times, and the next minute he's playing with Denzel and asking me what I've cooked for lunch. We haven't got any intimacy… I mean, he barely even hugs me, let alone anything else.'

I could tell there was a lot more ranting to get through, as she covered her face with her heads, and breathed out a sigh.

'I love him, I love him a lot. But a one-sided relationship is not what I want. I don't want to spend the rest of my life, yearning after him, whilst he loses himself in a woman who passed away a long time ago. I don't want to replace her, I just want him to start appreciating and loving me. Now is that too much to ask for?'

'Hold up, Tifa,' I said, raising a hand to silence her, 'What you're basically telling me is Cloud isn't showing you any love or 'affection'?' I imitate speech marks as I say the word 'affection'.

'Well… yes. If you want to put it like that,' she said, colouring slightly.

'Well, I thought you dressed up like a hooker and gave him the best time of his life?' I spluttered out, images of last week resurfacing. I need to stab Reno the next time I see him.

'Exactly! That used to work for me, but not anymore, and I've got to thinking why should I have to do that just so he pays attention to me? Why can't I just have a guy who loves me and is happy? And..'

I had to cut her off then, I mean, I know I decided to be an agony aunt for Teefs today… but EVEN I KNOW that when someone starts on the 'I want a guy who..' rant… Now that is one rant that NEVER ENDS.

'Talk to him, Tifa. Guys around here are so messed up… Valentine AKA broody vampire who can't communicate, Strife AKA blonde idiot who broods and sulks, Reno AKA creepy redhead perv, Cid AKA Motor mouth, my own FATHER forcing me to get married… I mean, clearly the male population around here have had some seriously whacked out childhoods. What I do know, is Cloud cares for you. You just need to work on it, and not give up.'

_Since when did I become so good with advice? _

Even Tifa looks impressed…. DAYYUM, I AM good… ooooohhh, maybe I should become like the National Paper Agony Aunt?! Roll up, Roll up, send in your problems and AUNT YUFFIE will save your day! I am so going to send in my resume.

'you're right Yuffie.' Tifa said, 'Let's get you out of that dress, and I'll run you through what else I've got done for the wedding. And then you can show me what outfit you've got for tonight.'

'Outfit for tonight?' _what__'__s happening tonight!?_?

'For the party..?'

_Damn__…_

…...

'Can not believe Valentine the Jerk told me to make my way to the office myself? I don't even know where it is…. Okay so I've taken one left, and two rights.. so it should be…'

My stupidity in thinking Vincent's workplace was nearby…. The building had to be on the bloomin other side of town… Didn't call a taxi, I left my phone at home, and is that RAIN?! When I get there my face is going to look like a melting wax doll!

I stop under a bus shelter, as I try to compose myself. _Okay… good thing I have this male overcoat. And my hair and make- up seem in tack… since when did bus shelters start hanging up mirrors on the inside? Well.. the building is there… who knew that Vincent worked in such an uptown place? It looks like a Hilton Hotel!_

_Well__…__This is it. I__'__m meeting all those people Vincent works with and respects. Oh god__…__.. I feel sick__…...this bus stop has mirrors... fancy napkins but no sick bukcets *mental groan*_

'Yuffie Kisaragi?' a young man, dressed up like a bellboy, calls out.

'Do I know you?' I respond, not even bothering to give him a once over, as I was too pissed off for conversation.

'I was told by Mr Valentine that you would be here. I'm an assistant for Valentine Solicitors, can you come with me?' Now that has me. Vincent has an assistant... next he'll be telling me he has women who do his dry cleaning.

I follow him, ignoring the arm he held out for me. _I am perfectly capable of walking by myself__…__ I just walked the mile to get here, didn__'__t I!?_

We walk into the building, stepping into the lift, and waiting for the doors to shut.

'There is a restroom on the right, I'll show you it. If you'd like to freshen up. And I can take your coat for you, if you'd like?'

'No, it's okay, I'll keep it on for now, till we get there. Where is Vincent, anyway?'

'Mr Valentine? He's addressing one of the founders of the Mill Company that is situated in Beijing. You should see him the minute you walk into the main hall.'

We step out of the lift, and I practically run to the toilets, tripping over two handbags, and ignoring the looks I got from the woman with the long legs.

'Okay…breathe, Yuffie. This place may be some weird alienated 'we're all polite and respectful' creepy, Stepford wives place, but I'm here for Vincent.'

_Eventhough I__'__m royalty, I find places like these overbearing. Gosh__…__ it__'__s like being back home all over again. I wanted to slap that assistant and tell him to relax and be himself. Urgh__…__ It__'__s all so fake._

'Well, you can't stay in here all day.' I say to myself, as I look at my reflection. Seeing that everything is in tack, I step out of the restroom, and walk to the hall. I slip out of the coat and hang it up, before stepping into the hall.

…..

Talk about a Cinderella entrance; everybody's turned to look at me, as I enter, and I suppress the urge to boom out a 'do you want a picture?' retort

_Smile and bear it, smile and bear it. _

The mantra that keeps repeating in my head as I walk down the steps.

…...

**Read and review? Please? XD**

**Fingers crossed you like it... ooohhhh, and if you have ideas I am all ears! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the delay... O,o I don't even know what to say. :( I sincerely hope though, this chapter is okay.**

**Chapter 10**

They just keep oggling?! Is this normal? I feel as if something's on my face...

I could feel my heart hammering so fast as I held my head up and walked through the crowds. Vincent was nowhere in sight, and the deeper I got into the crowd, the more crowded and packed it was becoming.

_I need a drink, _I mentally groaned to myself_... actually make that two..._

_..._

'Who's that?' one of the women whispered to her blonde partner, as she sipped from her wine glass.

'Im guessing she's the Boss's fiance. I mean, she was the only one that was left to attend when I rechecked the attendance sheet. Tony was saying she was outside in a bus shelter looking lost.'

'Poor soul...' she retorted, whilst she continued staring, They couldn't deny that she was beautiful, she had a slender, petite dancers body many would be enviable of... and that dress... she looked ethereal...the way that dress fell, to the graceful way she swept across the floor.

'She looks NOTHING like his ex' the blonde woman snorted, as she drank, 'but this one looks like she's gonna be taken advantage of...'

'You think?'

'I'd bet my life on it that Vincents only marrying her out of some duty. if he loved her we would've seen something by now...'

...

I can't find him anywhere... I SWEAR, when I lay my hands on that grumpy, moody, red- eyed, sexy beast of a man I'm gonna..

'Yuffie Kisaragi?'

I spun around, coming face to face with some old guy that reminded me of Mr Miyagi...

_Okay keep the 'wax on, wax off' jokes for later Yuffie... remember the RULES?_

'Yes... How can I help you?' I asked beaming pleasantly at him... _See, I know how to behave at parties Valentine..._

'How honoured I am to meet you!' he said, his eyes gleaming brightly, as he pulled my hand into a firm handshake..._ Okay...? This could be interesting._

'Nice to meet you too,' I responded, smiling and nodding my head like a robot... If there was anything I'd learnt whilst living with my dad, it was how to behave around guests.

'You look breathtaking' he breathed, as he handed me wine glass from on of the waiters serving dishes, as he dragged to the empty space at the other.

_Okay... So now I'm stuck with Mr Miyagi... have the entire hall gawking at me making me feel as if the back of my dress is tucked in my underwear... did I mention my supposed date IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN?! I want to commit murder... no I want to do worse... What's worse than commiting murder..?_

'Ms Kisiragi?' Mr Miyagi probed, as I snapped out of my daydream.. _need to learn to stop doing that._

'Yes...Mr..?'

'You can call me Saito, Ms Kisiragi,' he beamed brightly, his eyes gleaming in a mischievious way... _What is this guy on? _

'Okay Saito, perhaps you could tell me where Vinni... where my fiance is?'

'Oh? Did he not mention anything? He is currently on call in his office, will be a while. You might as well enjoy the party...no?'

_Some party...no ones even dancing... not properly anyway... and how come no ones laughing? Like proper guffawing in each others face type... and wheres the pinata? What kind of work party is this?!_

'You know... if you are interested...' Saito said, sidling up closer, whilst I tried my hardest not to gag, 'I could inform you on the best deals to secure yourself with a large sums of Mr Valentine's money. We are all aware of the sudden increase in divorces... especially those between young women like yourself and wealthy bachelors.'

I practically sprayed my entire drink on his face... and watched as he blinked away the spittle.

'What?!' I half yelled- half hissed, as he moved backwards. _Thank the Gods above for that... he was WAY too close for comfort...but of course if he happened to be a particular broody vampire well that would've different.,... _'I'll have you know that this marriage between Vincent and I is based on all those important things that matter when two people are in love'_ Okay thats a lie, but I'm too pissed off right now too care_, 'And second of all, Im not with this 'wealthy bachelor' for his money! Who do you think you...'

'Yuffie?' I stopped midway, as I turned to find a particular dark haired, red- eyed man looming down at me. _Damn him and his height..._

'Vincent?' I breathed... _okay whats with the sudden hammering heart? And am I blushing? _

I was completely unaware of him creeping up on me... _URGH so typical for a vampire to be so... lurking and broody_.

All plans of giving him the 'you made me wait for way too long' lecture just died at my lips... and for a second I'd even forgotten about Saito A.K.A Mr Evil Miyagi... didn't even notice half the hall staring either. I was just there...looking at him in his suit... looking...so...

'I'm glad you made it here in one piece Yuffie,' he said, completely killing my thoughts.._way to go Romeo.._

'Well... other than the fact I nearly tripped up and smashed my nose several times on the trek here... I'm glad I made it back too,' I retorted, pulling away from Mr Miyagi, as I shot him a glare, and followed Vincent.

'Well... your 'near tripping up episodes' are normal... you should be used to this by now, Yuffie. Your body always responds positively to activities that are considered daily excercises, especially if they're consistent.' _Was he smirking at me?!_

'Hey! I'll have you know I walk normally. okay? I don't trip up regularly... But that trek here was terrible... it was raining and I got lost 5 times!' _Okay, even I'm beginning to feel like I sound like a petulant child... why can't this guy just end it and apologise and maybe tell me I'm looking nice for once?!_

'I'm sorry, Yuffie' he responded, that smirk still slightly present..._okay...He's reading my mind, he's somehow managed too_...'and by the way, you look beautiful'

I gawped up at him, as I caught a hint of a smile, as he held out his arm.

'Shall we?' _You don't need to ask twice_, as I grasped his arm and watch as he pulled me out onto the dance floor.

'Mr Miya...Saito, mentioned you were taking important calls?' I said, looking up at him, as I tried to ignore the looks and that stupid heartbeat of mine..._ I'm so sure he can hear that? It sounds it's galloping in there..._

'Did he?' he said, frowning, 'I was not on call at all.. I had to... take a quick trip.'

'Trip?'

'Yes.' and he looked away... _okay... he clearly does not want to discuss this..._

'Well, I hope it's sorted?' I said, pressing my cheek againts his chest as I let him guide me around the hall.

'Hmm,' he simply replied, and I heard him vibrate through his chest like a low growl..._Why can't this guy just love me already?_

But it was only when I looked up that I noticed his eyes were elsewhere, and he seemed lost in some daydream... One which I could bet all my precious weapons on, were NOT about me... hey? We can't have it all can we?

'I need to go to the washroom,' I said, as I looked over his shoulder, hoping he couldn't notice the change in my demeanor...and why was there a lump forming in my throat?! Gods!

'Of course' He replied, and stepped away, obvlivious to my change of persona..._Well of course he would be?! He's a guy?! One who DOES NOT LOVE you?! Why would he notice that you feel as if your eyeballs are gonna produce a replica of the Niagara falls right this minute?!_

I half -turned half- fled, as I ran up the stairs, ignoring the hushed voices as I collapsed into the toilets and ran into a cubicle.

_A Bathroom!? You ran into a stinking bathroom!? _

I closed the toilet lid, and sat down, willing myself not to cry. I mean...what was this?! I realised he didn't care for me...but it was something else...that lost look...I couldn't quite place it, but...

A suddenly the bathroom door opened, and two women clattered in.

...

'Oh MY GOD!' she snorted, as she reapplied her lipgloss.

'She's beautiful... but seriously, she must be MENTAL if she's actually wanting to spend the rest of her life with _him_?!'

'I know Jess, absolute nightmare' her companion replied, looking over her reflection in the mirror, 'He actually went back out there you know?'

'Today?' Jess said, looking horrified, yet gleeful, 'No? Are you being serious?'

'Yup...being his secretary is hard work at times...but recently he's been going AWOL alot, and he keeps looking over that photo on his desk too,'

'Imagine marrying a guy who's still not over his ex? What a disaster.'

'Hmmm, oh well... you know I sometimes actually have to fax his friend to deliver work to that cave? I think I deserve a raise!'

'It'll be worth it, Lettie...soon, you'll see. It'll pay off in the end. But seriously though...that girl has NO idea what she's in for!'

'The entire hall was talking about her as if she wasn't even there?!' Lettie snorted, 'I need another drink' she ended, as she dragged Jess out of the bathroom, toitering back into the hall.

...

So it all makes sense now...

_He wasn't happy to see me at all... and yet, why is there a hollow thumping sound in my chest? Did I actually think he'd fall in love with me? This was a contract marriage nothing more, I'm such a..._

I didn't even notice the tears, until they started falling into my lap.

...

**Please review? **


End file.
